My One True Pairing
by Dio Telos
Summary: As a gay individual I felt alone one day and decided it was high time I did something about it. So I did. Create a couple in The Sims 3 between two completely original characters - Daniel and Erik. The following is a short story of how it went.


Daniel and Erik Kaufmann

_Derik, my first one true pairing._

One day I had enough. I had enough of real life and my discontent being due to my falling over a straight guy. Every day it was getting worse and worse, more hopeless and pointless than ever. So I decided to just stop for a bit and completely dive into the virtual world of Sims 3, where you could do pretty much you wanted. /except drugs, infants, teens, trannies, non-pixelated sex and other M rated activities./

I was fed up with all of the bad vibes I was getting at school so I just created two adults who would be gay and live happily. Since the closest thing I got to a type was German, I decided to name them Daniel and Erik Kaufmann.

I first started with Erik. He had messy black hair, a big skull with a manly look on his face. He had hair on pretty much every possible spot, including a beard and some sideburns. I made his eyes blue just because I was going for some kind of prince charming cliché. His body was large and muscular, but not freakishly so.

Next, I picked out his outfits. For his everyday I chose a distinct style, a mixture of school jock and formal hipster. I tried my best to accessorize and matched some nice brown colours. His sport attire was going to be important, because I was planning on making him a sport enthusiast kind of sim. I picked out something practical but at the same time sexy, which caught your attention just enough without letting it go. Sleepwear and swimsuit were pretty standard, but still looked hot on him. The only thing that was a little lacking was his outwear, but I could live through it.

Of course, because I'm a teenager, I spontaneously changed my mind and decided he should be a **young** adult. I changed his age and then realized I had to find all of those outfits again. It took me two hours to do this. Legit.

I gave him some non-standard traits – he was a Dramatic Vehicle Enthusiast, who was at the same time Irresistible, Athletic and a Light Sleeper. Most of these were inspired by my real-life crush, however the reasoning behind the Light Sleeper one is because I found it cute how some bulky grown up man could be just as easily woken up in the middle of the night. I set his lifetime goal to Become a Superstar Athlete, also known as "Reach level 9 in the Athletic career track."

Anyways, it was time to make a partner for Erik.

Daniel had to be the exact opposite yet still the same. They had to be the perfect couple.

Albeit their facial features resemble each other, their physique was different. Daniel was smaller both in terms of muscle and height. /and cock/ His hair was more orderly, in a sense it was gelled and nicely formed. He was as hairy as Erik with the exception of his beard, which wasn't as well grown as that of his partner's. The eyes I gave him were green, simply because I thought blue and green go well with each other.

Now for the fashion. His everyday was somewhat revealing as his hairy chest was visible, but not too much so. I didn't pay much attention to anything else, not because I didn't care, rather because it's not as important. Daniel was somewhat based on myself, on my lust, on my needs. I wore what looked just fine and wasn't going for any style. Still, I think Daniel turned out as a great personage.

I had to come up with some suitable traits. I gave him a Good Sense of Humour, along with the "Good" and "Nurturing" traits in order to recreate sort of a family figure. For this reason, I also set his lifelong goal to look after 5 children from infants to teens. This all seemed nice, but it was missing something. It was **too** nice. Daniel needed to have some drawbacks. I carefully considered what I wanted and I decided to put in "Loves the Cold" and "Coward" – the former due to the symbolism of ice and coldness in general and the latter because of the fact that, well, in order for prince charming to exist, you need a reason to have him.

I was about ready to start my game, but before I did, I took care of some minor details like their sign. Both of them were Pisces. Erik liked Electronica music, his favourite food was French toast and his preferred colour – turquoise. Daniel, on the other hand, liked Kids music /no idea why/, his food of choice was Goopy Carbonara and his favourite colour – red. Both had deep voices, however Daniel's was lower, or atleast sounded like that.

It was time to choose a lot where they would live in. The neighbourhood was Starlight Shores, which is arguably my favourite of them all. I was looking around for something affordable when suddenly a small cottage-like house caught my attention. It was only 12 000 simoleons and considering they were just a couple, a group of two, it seemed financially appropriate.

When I got to see their new home for myself, I cringed just a tiny bit at how actually small it was. Eh, with a little bit of remodelling I could make-do with it, I thought atleast. It originally had no style, no twist, just a bland living room, a kitchen right next to it, which wasn't even separated by a proper wall, a master bedroom, which all things considered was pretty nice, and a toilet in an uncomfortable 3 by 3 space.

I spent most if not all of my money on completely renewing everything but the bedroom décor. It was fine just as it was but I still would've liked to change up a few things, atleast spice up the wallpaper and the carpet. Instead, I just changed the crappy default bed for a nice double one with green blankets. The interior actually turned out pretty nice – the dining room, which was just half of the kitchen marked off with a half-wall, had a red-romantic theme, whereas the kitchen per se, the living room and the bathroom were a bit more neutral with contrasts of light and dark beige colours. It cost about 4 000 simoleons, which to be fair is one third of the lot's original value, but eh, no one said happiness was cheap.

Unbeknownst to me, the time in-game was 3:00, a really awkward time for starting a new game, but ignoring that little stump along the way I guided both of them to a career – Erik would take up the Athletic career, for obvious reasons, while Daniel found a job in the Educational one, mainly because he loved children and wanted to have like 5 of them.

I played with them for about a week and saw how their relationship grew ever so stronger, built on trust and love. Their story is quite moving, really.

Each day Daniel gets up at 6:00 to get ready for work. Usually he has to shower and eat breakfast before going to the school. Otherwise, he'll have one of his needs in the red for the rest of the day until he gets back home at like 15:00. At 7:00 the carpool arrives and Daniel is now off. Erik is still sleeping in bed, tired because he's working late. Another couple of hours pass; it's now 10:00. Erik gets up, has brunch and starts training. He can't fall back on his schedule; otherwise he won't be able to become the Superstar Athlete he wants to be. He occasionally works on other skills like Mechanical and Cooking, but he's much better at physical exercise in general. At 14:00 the carpool for Erik comes to pick him up, while Daniel is just finishing up work. They unfortunately miss each other, just by a few couple of minutes. Daniel spends his time alone working on skills like Creativity and Charisma, however he still feel somewhat empty without his other half.

Late in the evening at around 21:00, dinner is already prepared and waiting to be had. Daniel can't wait to see his beloved. Erik finally enters through the front door – despite being famished, the first thing he does is spend some time with his boyfriend and talk about their day. They spend time together up until 23:00 and they take a shower before bed. Yes, they do it in the shower, don't judge them.  
It raises both Fun and Hygiene.

That's pretty much it for now – they're working their way to the top and hopefully one day they'll manage to achieve each of their Lifetime Wishes, even though right now they're pretty happy with what they've got.


End file.
